Beautiful Soul
by The REAL 4th Marauder
Summary: Kurt never left Dalton.The kliss never happened...yet .Kurt is very insecure about himself. But Blaine knows a solution. Through Song. I do not own Glee or Beautiful Soul. They belong to their respectful owners


**AN- Hi this is my first ever GLEE Fic so please review. And this One-shot/ maybe multi chapter is based on a Omegle Role play. If you are the person I rped with please review or pm me and i will give you the credit you deserve.**

**Summery- **Kurt never left Dalton. The Kliss never happen...yet. Kurt is very insecure about himself so Blaine has a solution to fix it. Through Song

**Disclaimer- A Glee keychain-Mine. **

** My Ipod-Mine **

** Glee- Min- no wait no not mine. **

** Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul?-Yeah not mine **

Blaine looked over to his best friend/soul-mate. Blaine got up and walked over to him and grabbed his hand and lead him to the Warbler Room. He heard Kurt question him multiple times on the way there. "Kurt sit down."He said pointing over to the chair in the middle of the room. Blaine went over to his guitar case and got out his guitar and sat down on one of the couchs and started to play the chords to Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul and started to sing."I don't want another pretty face.I don't want just anyone to hold.I don't want my love to go to waste.I want you and your beautiful soul.I know that you are something you I'd be always faithful.I want to be what you always I hope you'll see the heart in me.-Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt and helped him up and twirled him around and brought him close has Wes and the others came in and picked up the other instruments and started playing the song has Blaine sung-I don't want another pretty face.I don't want just anyone to hold.I don't want my love to go to waste.I want you and your beautiful 're the one I wanna 're the one I wanna hold.I won't let another minute go to waste.I want you and your beautiful beautiful soul, yeah.-Blaine twirled him again and diped him and held him closer to him-You might need time to think it I'm just fine moving forward.I'll ease your you give me the chance.I will never make you cry c`mon let's try.I don't want another pretty face.I don't want just anyone to hold.I don't want my love to go to waste.I want you and your beautiful 're the one I wanna 're the one I wanna hold.I won't let another minute go to waste.I want you and your beautiful I crazy for wanting you?Maybe do you think you could want me too?I don't wanna waste your you see things the way I do? I just wanna know that you feel it is nothing left to hide- Blaine smiled at him brightly has he spun Kurt away from him keeping a hold of his hand and brought him back in wrapping both arms around him has he pressed his chest into Kurt's back.-I don't want another pretty face.I don't want just anyone to hold.I don't want my love to go to waste.I want you and your beautiful 're the one I wanna 're the one I wanna hold.I won't let another minute go to waste.I want you and your soul.I don't want another pretty face.I don't want just anyone to hold.I don't want my love to go to waste.I want you and your beautiful .Beautiful soul, , beautiful " Blaine spun Kurt out and brought him back in has he finished the song and the Warblers disappeared. Kurt watched Blaine the whole time with wide eyes, blushing like mad as soon as he started singing. Even when Blaine pulled him up, he was speechless. And still blushing. Very hard. He never took his eyes off Blaine until Blaine was behind him; he just leaned back into him and pulled Blaine's arms a little tighter around himself. He loved the feeling of Blaine holding him close. It made him feel safe, loved. Like he was actually worth something. He didn't feel like that much nowadays. He knew Blaine didn't like his insecurities. Kurt didn't like them either, but he really couldn't help thinking he wasn't special. When he was pulled back into Blaine's chest, the other boys left. He draped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, biting his lip and blushing profusely "That...I...um..." he muttered, still indeed speechless. "That was...I...well...that was really perfect..." He murmured "You didn't have to do that, Blaine." He smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek before pulling back quickly and blushing even brighter. Blaine smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek back softly "I really did, Kurt. I love you so much. I hate how insecure you are about yourself and about our relationship."He said bringing his hands up and cradled Kurt's face in them and leaned in leaving room for Kurt to pull away. Seeing him not pulling away he leaned in and pressed their lips together breathed in through his nose, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine's neck and pressing close to him. He kissed him softly and slowly, smiling against Blaine's lips. He pulled back the tiniest distance, looking into his eyes with their lips still brushing together "I love you too." He whispered "And I bet you can fix me. You've always been good at making me feel better."Blaine smiled back and pecked his lips softly a couple of times. "I will fix you. I love you so much,Kurt."He said nuzzling his nose with Kurt's before he gently pressed his lips to the tip of Kurt's giggled, scrunching up his nose as Blaine kissed it. He kissed Blaine's chin with a soft smile, pulling Blaine as close as he could "So...I take it this means you don't like being in the friend zone anymore?"Blaine chuckled softly "I never did like it. When we met I thought about asking you out. But then you told me about Karofsky. I thought you needed a mentor more than you needed a boyfriend.""For once, you were wrong..." Kurt smiled fondly "It would have done me the world of good to have you as my boyfriend. I needed someone to tell me they cared. That's why I act like I do towards myself now." Blaine smiled back softly "Yeah for once. No ones perfect. And I'm sorry about how I treated you sometimes. I acted like an ass. And for that I'm sorry.""I know you are." Kurt stroked his hair back, pecking his lips gently "Soooo...if you want to get out of the friend zone officially, there's just one question you need to ask..." he tempted "Then I'll be all yours."Blaine chuckled and nodded his head "Ok. Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" "Of course I will." Kurt beamed, kissing him quickly "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some more of those cuddles you were giving me." Blaine smiled brightly and nodded his head kissing him softly. Blaine pulled away and took Kurt's hand and walked over to the couch and sat down before bringing Kurt down into his lap,wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kurt curled into his chest, tucking his knees up onto the couch and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder "I still haven't changed my mind about myself." Blaine smiled sadly at that. "i know, beautiful. That's why starting now. I'm going to tell you how amazing and beautiful you are." Kurt smiled a little, snuggling closer "And I'll tell you right back." he whispered "Love you.""Love you more, my little songbird."He said kissing his hair giggled softly "Love you most, my handsome prince." He closed his eyes, humming softly. Blaine smiled softly and tilted Kurt's head up and pressed their lips together kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck again and playing with a curl at the back of his smiled into the kiss and deepened the kiss a little bringing Kurt closer to him. Kurt whimpered into his mouth, parting his lips slightly and straddling Blaine's placed his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled away gently. "You're an amazing kisser you know that?"He hummed softly before pecking his lips a couple of times. Kurt giggled between each kiss "Mmm, I think that's you." He murmured softly, running his fingers through Blaine's hummed softly has Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. "You really like my hair don't you?"He asked smiling at him softly. "I love you hair. Especially with no gel." he sat up a little, kissing the top of Blaine's head."You have never seen it without any gel"He said raising an eyebrow. "I have when we had that Warbler sleepover." Kurt rolled his eyes "You woke up without gel." Blaine groaned and nodded his head "Yeah but I still had a little gel in my hair. Other wise you have not seen it with out any gel""Jeff showed me a picture." Kurt smirked, biting his groaned "Can I kill him please?"He asked giving Kurt his puppy dog eyes "No." Kurt kissed his lips gently "You're adorable without gel."Blaine pouted and kissed him back softly "No I'm not I look like Medusa!""You look like a very handsome boy." He cooed, nuzzling their noses pouted and shook his head "No I don't. I got picked on a lot when I was in public school for it. When I can here I gelled my hair down. It helped with the Prep School boy image.""You could use a little less. I'll teach you how, okay sweetie?" He smiled softly. Blaine pouted and nodded his head "Ok" Kurt kissed his pout "That's my good boy." He chuckled softly and kissed him back gently "You're lucky I love you so damn much to say no to you" Kurt giggled "How much exactly?" He murmured. "More then the amount of stars in the sky."He murmured back and pecked his lips "I love you more than anything and everything." Kurt whispered, bumping his nose against Blaine's. Blaine bumped his nose back gently "I love you more than my guitar and Disney and my bowties." "I love you more than Beyonce." Kurt stated simply "And Taylor Lautners abs." Blaine chuckled "Did not think that was possible"He said teasingly kissing his nose softly.


End file.
